B gal's Deadly
by B gal
Summary: a sherk parody. Deadly lives a calm life to her in her little place, that is, until she has to something to keep it that way. rated for blood.
1. protolouge

(an: I like the moive, so I did a parody. Enjoy. I own nonething but a few Ocs.)

In a dark room, a book with a blood stained cover is in front of the darkness. It then opened up to reviled a story.

"Once upon a time there was a hot prince. Everyone liked him. But, a cruse was stoared on him, yet it was unknow. He was locked inside a castle over a volcano guarded by terrible demon power puff girl. Many brave female knights tried to recused him, but none preavel.

"The prince is now laying there, waiting in the highest room in the tallest tower for his true love and-"

The reader then paused by making some gagging.

"Man, who writes this crap?"

Blood stained on a page.

"That'll show that writer to write the most freakin' peice of crap ever!!!!!!!!!"

The door opened to reviled a six year old alien girl.

She had long white hair that went to her feet, black eyes with blue pupiles, a light pink heart shaped birth mark with a black gem in the centre of it on the middle of her forehead, pink skin and dressed in a light mangenta dress with a blood stain on the conor. She looked really cute.

She looked at her blood stain place. It wasn't much, but to her, it's kinda cozy.

She took off her dress and went in her hand made shower. She used her shadow demons to get some blood that wasn't stained on anything to washed herself.

After that, she got out a blood stained cloth to hide her body. She used her shadow to clean her teeth. When she smile, to reviled a bunch of perly white fangs, they crack the mirrior.

Deadly shugged, then put her dress back on.

Later on, she killed off a squrrel.

She looked at the squrriel's corspe and smirked.

"I found something good for later," She sneered.

She then used her giant dagger knife to killed off all the fish in the water.

"I'll had enough for later on," She muttered to herself.

* * *

Deadly cooked herself a blood stained fish and slugs. Her cup was filled with blood. She had a blood stained candle on the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby village, an angry mob were planning to catch a curtained killer alien girl. 

They got their weponds, then left the village.

* * *

Deadly sighed, put her back on a blood stained couch and ate a blood stained squirrel whole. 

She was about to relax when she herd something.

Deadly looked outside to see an angery mob with as much weponds. She goarned.

"Must they keep doing this," She muttered under her breath.

She got out her giant dagger knife.

"I mean, how do I can cope with this? They do this every freakin' week."

She snoocked up behind them. She remained silent.

* * *

The mob was looking at a blood stained house in a blood stained woods. 

"Is she in there?" One of the men asked nevously.

The others smirked.

"Let's get her!" One of them yelled.

He was going to go inside when the mob leader grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you insane?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He yelled.

"Don't you know what she does when catches you?" One of the others asked.

"She'll gride your bones for her bread." Another one said.

"Really?"

The mob turned to see Deadly holding her wepond.

"I think you mistake me for a giant," She said.

She went closer with her wepond. The mob back away slowly.

"Now demon killers are much wrost," She sneered, "They'll decorate their place with your corspes, eat your gore, used your blood to paint a simple wall."

She paused for a moment.

"Atucally its quiet good on anything..."

A random mob member waved a stick with fire on it.

"BACK! BACK!" He yelled as if he was a caveman.

Deadly looked at him, then used her blade to cut off his arm with the torch in it. Blood was spilling out where his arm once was.

The members gulped.

Deadly smirked, then her eyes turned blood red.

Shadows went on her. She then grow blood red horns, blood stained black demon wings, two blood stained fangs and looked like a demon. Her giant dagger knife looked like a demon wepond.

She gave the mob an evil smile. She then used her wepond on the mob.

Now the mob were almost dead. Their blood was running down. They looked scared.

Deadly's demon features turned into shadows and went into the ground. Her eyes went to their normal color.

"I suggested that you should leave," She sneered.

The mob moved quick for a bunch of guys who lost most of their blood. She smirked.

"The next time you come here, I'll make sure it'll be the last!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at them.

She picked up a peice of blood stained paper.

"Wanted: power creatues..." Deadly read.

She tossed the paper, then collect the blood that spilled around the place before it set in the place.

(an: How's that? R&R, but no flames. Deadly'll make sure you'll die. I put a random JTHM in there. K, I'm done now.)


	2. they met

"Ok, take them away!" 

A wagon filled with power creatures were inside. A bunch of them were chained together. You can see brock two demon wings.

"Your flying days are over!" Yelled the head guard named Dr. X.

"That's 30 bucks for the demons." The secertary said.

The ruler, princess Lalalava, had order of all creatures to leave Lalaville.

A boy and a dog were being hold agiest their will.

The boy was ten with brown hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a pink hat, t-shirt, black jeans and sneaks.

The dog had green fur with black ears, arms, legs, tail, stiches and a zipper on his chest.

The boy looked to see three kids in sperate jail cells.

"Man, this woomps," A red hatted boy muttered.

The other two nodded in agreement.

The boy then saw three creatures.

One was a twelve year old demon with messy black hair, blood red eyes, purple skin and dressed in a orange hoddie, red jeans and black sneaks.

One was an alien creature with blue fur, black alien eyes, quills on his back, four arms with claws on them, bug entenies and looked sorta like a kowala.

One was A eight year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black mask, green t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneaks.

"I don't like this," The demon said.

"It isn't your fault that we're being held agiest our will by a bunch of flamers Wormtail96," The blonde hair boy pointed out.

"They were too many."

Wormtail96 sighed.

The boy turned to see a girl that looked board and some guy dress in a black robe holding a big nosed kid.

"What do have for us today?" The woman asked.

"An idiot..." The girl said.

The hooded figure put the boy on a table.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm a real boy!!!!!!!!!!" The big nosed boy yelled.

His nose then grew.

"That's ten bucks for the possesed boy," The woman said.

They took the idiot away.

"Why did you put a nose growing cruse on Billy?" The girl asked/whispered.

"To make the phonico parody make sense Mandy," The hooded figure whispered back.

"That explains a few things," Mandy said.

She and the hooded figure were about to leave when a random wall came in front of them.

The woman took the hood off to reviled the Grim Reaper.

"Take Grim away," The woman said.

They pulled Grim away.

Mandy went up to the woman.

"Listen punk," Mandy sneered, "Grim's mine, so get your little men to give him back to me!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mandy then was put in a cage with a girl with purple hair, playing a video game.

"I'm tottaly getting the aurtor for this," Mandy muttered under her breath.

You hear some guy wispering 'say your damn line already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Mandy sighed.

"So, held agiest your will?" She asked the game playing girl.

The girl put it on pause, then faced Mandy.

"Mine father sold me here to save the world," She said, sounding like a stupid reason.

"I feel sorry for you," Mandy said in a board tone.

The boy turned to faced Vicky.

"I can tame Gir," The boy protested, "I won't even tried to poof you to a different demention."

"SHUT UP TWERP!" Vicky yelled.

The boy flinched.

"Listen up good," Vicky sneered, "I promise your parents that I can sell you and that annoying dog and give then ten bucks of the pay. If I don't keep that promise, IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy gulped.

"I got a bad feeling about this pig pen, Timmy," Gir said in a random scared voice.

Vicky went up to the woman.

"What do you got?" The woman asked.

"I got a twerp and his annoying talking dog," Vicky said with a smirk.

The woman looked blankly. She saw a lot of things, but not a talking dog.

"Well that'll be good enough for hundred bucks," The woman said, "_if _you can prove it."

"Of corse," Vicky said, taking off Gir's leash.

Gir remained silent.

"..."

"Doom," Vicky coughed.

Timmy looked scared. When the dog hear that word, it causes something annoying to happened.

But he remained silent. It was as if he know what's going on for once.

"This is pathic," The woman said, "take her away."

The guards were about to take her away.

"WAIT!" Vicky yelled.

The guards and the woman looked at her, blankly.

"He loves to talk," Vicky said.

She made a bad inpression of Gir's voice.

"I can talk, I love to talk, the only thing I can think of doing is talk."

The woman didn't bought it.

"Take her away," She said.

The guards grabbed Vicky.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

Timmy smirked.

"Ok, it looks like everyone distraced," Timmy whispered, "let's get the heck out of here."

Gir nodded, got Timmy to go on his back then flew off.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm flying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir said in a stupid voice.

"He can fly," One of them said.

"HOLY CRUD HE CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wormtail96, Stich and Dash yelled in asunion.

"He can talk!!!!!!!!!!!!" The woman yelled wide eyed.

"That's right fools!" Gir yelled, "Now I'm a flying talking doggie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I seen a horse fly, even a super fly," Wormtail96 said, "but I never seen a dog fly..."

Then random jet stuppering noises from Gir's feet.

"Oh crap," Timmy said scared.

They then went collied to the entrace of the forest.

"How the heck did we run out of fuel so quickly?!?!?!" Timmy yelled.

"I empty it out," Gir said.

"WHY?!?!?!?!?!"

"To make room for the cold slaw."

He then opened a part of his foot, then ate some random gunk.

"Get them," The woman said.

All but two guards went after the two.

Timmy grabbed Gir, then ran like heck.

"YES, RUN FOR FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wormtail96 yelled.

The flamers growled at him, then tossed the three on the table.

"Take them or we'll make fun of you with harsh comments that'll scarred you for life until your soul dessloves," They sneered.

The woman looked scared.

"Here's a 100 bucks each," The woman said, tossing then each a hundred dollor bill and ran.

The two guards took the three and pulled them away.

The flamers left, chuckling "suckers."

The three were put in a cage next to Mandy and the purple hair girl.

All(but Wormtail96) went to the side of the cell, scared. Wormtail sighed.

"This is akward..." He muttered.

* * *

Timmy was pulling Gir, running for his life. His side was bleeding on the side from a dagger shot on his side to slow him down. Tears were coming out of his eyes. 

"Mine life sucks..." Timmy said.

Then, he bumped into a curtain killer alien girl.

Deadly, who was putting a random 'beware of killer girl' sign on, turned over and death glaired the two.

Timmy looked over to see the knights tracking him down.

"I hate those being conored by bad situations moments!" Timmy yelled.

The knights went toward them. Timmy and Gir hid behind Deadly.

The kinghts were in front of Deadly. Dr. X went up to her.

"Miss killer demon," He said.

"Yes?" Deadly said.

She went up to him, holding her giant dagger knife.

"By order of Miss Lalavala, you're and those two behind you are going to a nice headcourter place?"

"Oh really?" Deadly asked, "You and what army?"

She gave an evil smile.

Dr.X turned to see his army left, leaving their weponds.

Deadly smirked.

"Boo."

Dr.X ran off, screaming like a little girl.

Deadly shugged, then went back to her home. Gir and Timmy followed her.

"We had to be quiet Gir," Timmy whispered, "I don't want her to hurt us."

They followed her.

"Hey, can I say something? That was really something you did back there." Gir said.

Timmy slapped his hand to his head.

"We're dead," He muttered.

Deadly looked around her.

"Were you talking to-"

She turned to see Gir and Timmy gone.

"Me?"

Deadly shugged, then went to a blood stained log. Gir then pop his head out of nowhere.

"Yes I was talking to you chibi lady." He said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He kept talking about her. She covered Gir's mouth, witch is now muffled. She decovered his mouth to reviled Gir kept talking.

Deadly grabbed Gir.

"What the heck does it keep you to shut up?!?!?!?!?!" Deadly yelled.

"That, I didn't found out."

Deadly turned to see Timmy. He gave a weak smile.

She looked at them. Gir was still talking. Deadly faced Gir then growled.

"Oh, that was really scary," Gir said not sounding too scared.

Deadly left.

"You need Tic-Tack or something, 'casue your breath STICKS!" Gir went on.

Deadly kept walking. Gir went up to her while Timmy kept distance.

"Why the heck do keep following me?!?!?!?!" Deadly yelled.

"Simple:" Gir said.

Gir:** Cause I'm all alone. There's no one besides me. Mine problems had all gone, there's no one to derived me. But you got to have friends-**

Deadly grabbed Gir.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled.

She tossed Gir in a radom puddle.

"It's a wonder if you had any friends the way you sing," Deadly muttered.

Gir gave a random smile.

"Only a freind'll be that creully honest," Gir said happily.

"AGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deadly stormed off. Gir then went back to her side.

"I like being free," Gir said happily.

"Why don't you celibrate your freedom with your own friends?" Deadly asked.

She stormed off.

"I'm the only friend Gir has," Timmy pointed, "and we're not going back there."

Gir got an idea. He ran up to Deadly.

"Hey, wait a minute, we can stick with you!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Your strong, brave-" Gir said.

"Look at me, what am I?" Deadly asked.

Gir looked at her.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, really cute?" Gir asked.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled, "I'm a demon killer."

Timmy and Gir looked at her, blankly.

"You know, mobs trying to stop you, blood stainning all over the place, PG-13 to R rated stuff."

She faced the two.

"Doesn't that bother you?" She asked.

"I herd Gir singing the M-O-O-D song," Timmy commented, "nonething bothers me now."

"Nope," Gir said stupidly.

Deadly rolled her eyes. She was almost home.

"What's your name?" Gir asked.

"Ummmmmmmmm...Deadly," Deadly said.

"I'm Gir," Gir said, "and this is mine master Timmy."

Deadly sighed.

She was on the hill that gave them a good view of her home.

"Gezze, what a dump. Who want to live here?" Gir asked.

"That'll be mine home," Deadly said blankly.

"And what a lovely home you have," Timmy said nevously, "I like what you done to the place. On a modest budget too."

Gir looked at a blood stained boulder.

"I like that boulder. That's a nice boulder."

Timmy gave a weird'd out look at Gir.

They went in front of her house. They had a lot 'keep out' signs around the front.

"You don't entertained much?" Timmy asked.

"I like peace and quiet," Deadly said.

"Me too," Gir said, "taht's another thing we had in common. I hate when someone gets in mine face. You try to give a hint but they don't buy it. Then that awkard silence happenes."

The awkard silence did happened. Gir then got the hint.

"_It took him until now to find out?_" Timmy and Deadly thoughed in asunion.

Then Gir went up to her.

"Can we lived with you?" Gir asked.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Deadly asked.

"Can we stay please?" Gir asked agian.

"Of course," Deadly said with scarcasum.

"Really?"

"No."

Gir then grabbed her dress.

"Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You had no idea what it's like to be a freak."

Deadly gave him a 'I do' look.

"Well, maybe you do, but that's why we need to stick together," Gir said.

Deadly sighed. She took Gir off her.

"Fine," Deadly said, "but only for one night."

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir yelled.

He ran in the house. Deadly looked ticked off. Timmy went in, but stayed silent.

"This shall be great! We can stay up, sharing stuff in the morning. I'm making waffles!"

Gir gave her a stupid smile. Deadly looked ticked off, about to kill Gir.

"Where do we sleep?" Timmy asked.

"OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gir got the hint. Timmy sighed.

"Ok, outside's cool with us," Timmy said, sounding like he's going to cry.

He pulled Gir outside. His eyes were filled with tears.

"It's better then nonething at all."

He looked at Deadly.

"Goodnight."

She slamed the door. Gir played in the mud puddles. Timmy sighed.

"I walk a lonely road," He sing sadly, "the only road I only know..."


	3. The mean little balleria brat

Deadly looked at her meal and sighed. She felt kinda guilty that she was mean to Timmy and Gir. She did felt kinda lonely. But, she likes to be alone.

Outside, Timmy looked at the food. Even if it was blood stained, he was very hungry. Gir was still playing in the mud.

Deadly was about to eat when she herd something.

She sighed.

"I though I told you two to stay outside," Deadly said sternly.

"We are outside!" Timmy yelled.

Deadly blinked, then turn over to see three power puff girls. She was very wide eyed to see that they were the size of mice.

"It's not much, but what choice do we have?" Blossom commented.

"This stupid place'll had to do," Buttercup muttered under her breath.

"What a nice bed," Bubbles said, boucing on one of the foodstuff.

Deadly picked her up.

"Got you," She sneered.

Bubbles somehow got on her shoulder.

"I found some food," Bubbles said cheerfully.

She bit her hair.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bubbles spit the hair out.

"That food sucks," Bubbles commented dryly.

She jumped down and landed on a spoon. It hit Deadly right in the face.

"That wasn't food you idiot, it was a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup yelled.

Deadly picked the three up.

"What the hell are you doing in mine house?!?!?!?!?!?" She yelled.

Then a random coffin went on her bed.

She turned to see a alien boy with white hair in an emo style, blue skin, a fang and dressed in a blood red skater t-shirt and blue jeans with flames at the bottom. He was sleeping. She looked to see seven shadow demons.

"No! No! No! Dead alien clone brother off the table!" Deadly yelled, pushing the coffin a bit off the table.

"Where should we put him? The bed's taken." One of the shadow demons said.

"What the-"

Deadly went to her bedroom. Her eyes went wide eyed.

"What?" Said Red(from the web comic ever after).

Her pig was dressed in old woman's clothes. She was reading a magizine.

"I live alone in a bloody woods. I even put up signs. I a freakin' demon killer for god's sack." Deadly yelled, pulling the two out of her house.

"What the hell does it take to get some freakin' pricey?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled, tossing the two out of the house.

Her eyes went wide. She saw a bunch of creatures in her front yard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was her wrost nightmare come true. After all, she been having that dream for five days in a row before they came.

"What the heck are you doing here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled.

Everyone gasped.

The three good fairies hid in a tent.

Everyone else back away slowly.

She gave everyone a confused look. They were scared of course, but what the heck are they doing here in the first place.

She death glaired Gir and Timmy.

"Don't look at us, we didn't invite them," Timmy said.

"No one invited us," Said a demanding board tone.

Deadly turned to see Mandy.

"We were force to come here," She commented dryly.

"By who in bloody hell?" She asked.

"Pricess Lalavala!"

She looked to see Stich with Wormtail and Dash.

"She puff and puff and she sign an affiction notice," Stich said.

"You know that's the big bad wolf?" Dash commented.

"Ich."

Deadly sighed.

"Ok, does anyone freakin' know where this brat is?" Deadly asked.

Everyone remained silent. Gir raised his hand at random.

"I do! I know where she is!"

"...Does anyone else know where she is?" Deadly asked.

Everyone remained silent. They do know, but they were afraid of both Deadly and Lalavala.

"Anyone at all," She said nevously.

Gir kept jumping up saying "ME! ME!"

"Anyone?"

Deadly sighed. She rolled her her eyes.

"Fine," She said to Gir.

She faced the other.

"Atenntion all...Creature thingys," Deadly said, "Don't enjoy your stay. None of you are staying here, in fact I'm going to see this Lalavala guy and get you back where you came from."

They remained silent. Then all of them cheer(expect for Mandy, she surprisenly smile of the though getting back to her home).

Billy randomly put some girly stuff on her. She took it off and put them in a blood puddle. She faced Timmy and Gir.

"You two, your coming with me," She sneered.

Timmy remained silent. They were on their way when they hear a voice.

"WAIT UP!"

Deadly turned to see Wormtail, Stich, Dash and Mandy.

"Your coming with us?" Timmy asked.

"Yes," Wormtail said.

All but Mandy went up to them. She turn to faced Grim.

"While I'm gone, Gaz is in charge of you," Mandy said dryly.

"What her?!?!?!?!" Grim asked.

"It's in the script," Mandy said.

When she left, Grim shock his fist at the scren.

"CRUSE YOU DAMN SCRIPT WRITERS! CRUSE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then, a random brick knock him out. Deadly and the others look at this blankly.

"..."

"Let's get going," Mandy said blankly.

They went on the journy. Gaz went in front of Grim's unconious body.

"Once you wake up, we had things to do."

"I'm going to sing thw Doom song now!" Gir yelled at random.

Deadly grabbed a tourch as Gir sang the Doom song.

Deadly grabbed Gir, annoied.

"What did I say about singing?" She sneered.

"Can I whistle?" Gir asked.

"No."

"Can I hum?"

Deadly dropped him. She sighed.

"Fine."

Gir then humed the Doom song. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

* * *

A young eight year old girl was walking to a room in a dark castle. 

She had black hair tied in pigtails, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a pink dress, white leaditards and pink ballet slippers. Ironcally, this was the princess that ruled Lalaville with an iron fist who her real name's Olga.

She went to the dungon where her hench men Dennis was dunking a helpless girl inside a tank of slime.

"That's enough," She sneered, "she's readly to talk."

Denis reviled the girl to be a ragdoll.

She was the same age as Mandy with blonde hair in the same style, grey eye(her left side is a gasping eye skocet), brown skin, stiches and dressed in a pink bow, black headband, a small black cape, purle dress with a tattered bottom and sleaves that cover her arms and black dress shoes. Her legs were missing and she was coughing off the slime that went in her throgh.

Olga laughed evilly until she got to where the child has been put down.

"Denis pulled the lever!" She order.

Denis pulled the lever in the left. Then, a random hole opened and Olga fell.

"WRONG LEAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You could hear a crash, blood curdled and an exploision. Some smoke went up

Olga opened the behind door with a dog that was biting her ass.

"Why we put that lever there I'll never know," She muttered under her breath.

She then kicked the dog off.

"Woops, mine mistake," Denis said.

He then lower the table the girl was on.

She then hold up both the child's legs and moved them in front of the girl.

"Run, run, run as fast as you, you can't catch me, I'm the Reaper's daughter," Olga mocked.

Mini death glaired Lalavala.

"You may had tyh beauty of an angel, but your as foul and evil as tyh deaths of hell," She sneered.

Olga gave Mini an evil look.

"I'm not the monster, YOU ARE!" She yelled, tossing one of her legs at her.

The leg hit Mini's face.

"You and those other creatures ruinning mine perfect world," She said, nearly distroying the leg.

Mini's eyes looked scared.

"Now where are the others," She sneered.

"Though put me in tyh agonny worst then I had faced, I shalt tell a singal soul what I know," Mini sneered.

Olga gave Mini an evil look.

"I try to nice to you, but now my patince reach its end!" Olga yelled.

She faced Mini.

"Now tell or I'll-"

She was about to take off another stich.

"Tough shalt dare," Mini sneered.

Lalavala smirked.

"Now..."

"I shalt tell," Mini said with tears.

She faced Lalavala.

"Though tyh know Dr. Finkelstien?" She said in a sad voice.

"Dr. Finckelstien?" Olga asked.

Mini nodded her head.

"Why yes, the one that lives in Halloweentown?"

Mini looked down.

"Well, she's married to Dr. Finkelstein."

"Dr. Finckelstein?"

Mini nodded her head.

"Who the heck are you-"

"Um, Miss Lala?"

Lala turned to see Dr. X.

"It's here."

"Bring the damn thing in," She demanded.

They then bring the thing in. Everyone stared in awe.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Mini's eyes were wide opened.

"Magic mirrior-" Olga said.

"Shalt not told a soul what tye one knows to one's heart made of stone!"

Denis then pulled Mini away in her cell. He then returned.

"..."

Olga went up to the place.

"That's not we brought," One of the soulders commented.

Lalavala face the knights.

"Then what the heck did you brough?!?!?!?!"

"A computer."

She turned to see an alien-isk computer.

"Ummmmmmm, you! Is mine kingdom perfect or what?!?!?!?!?"

"Well technectlly your not a queen," The computer commented dryly.

"Um, Denis?" Olga asked.

Denis brock a computer in two with his bare hands. The computer made a gulping noise.

"You were saying?"

"What I mean is your not a queen yet," He said nevously,"but you can become one. All you had to do is married a prince."

Lala looked at the screan.

"Go on."

"So, let's go see our edibal bacolers. And here they are."

Three pictures then went on the screen.

"Bactlor # 1 is a guy that likes to rule the eatrh with an iron fist. Just take him out of the ghost zone and see how he take care of those pesky adults: Young Blood."

The first picture reviled a boy with green hair, green eyes, pale skin and dress in a pirate outfit and a peg leg.

"Bactlor # 2 is a guy that comes from the under world. He wants villiany and casius to rule the world. Although he hangs out with seven demons, he's not Mr. nice guy. Kiss his lips to find what a tough guy he is. Dark."

It then showed the boy that was at Deadly's place.

"Bactlor # 3 is a short yet meriousless guy that is hed agiest his will by a demon power puff girl guarding a castle over pit of blowing lava."

Then some random blast of lava went over the picture. Lala put her hand over her eyes as if it was going to hurt her.

"But don't let that cool you off. He likes planning to take over the earth and doom. Yours for resucing prince Zim."

Then it show a picture of a twelve year old boy.

He had black hair, blue eyes, green skin and dressed in a magenta shirt with light pink sleaves, an alien-ish back pack, black gloves, black jeans and black boots.

"So, which one of those boys are you going to pick?"

Olga just looked at the screan. The soulders were saying random numbers.

"Pick # 3, your higness," Dennis said, putting up two fingers instead.

"...# 3?" Olga said, confused.

"You pick Prince Zim," The computer said.

Olga looked at the picture in awe.

All of the knights cheered.

An evil smile came acrossed her lips.

"He's perfect," She said in an evil tone.

"I should you tell you the thing that happens at night," The computer commented.

"Zip it," Olga sneered.

"Yes, but after sunset-"

"SILENCE! I don't paied you to tell me stuff."

"You don't pay me at all..." He said.

Olga faced her kinghts.

"Get the best wirriors. We're going to have a torment."

She laughed miatcally. The screen then fades to black.


	4. rumble at the place, a deal and onions

Deadly and the others got to the Melbrance lot. Deadly looked at the castle.

"So, this is Lalavala lives?" Deadly asked.

"That's the place," Mandy commented dryly.

Deadly gave a confused look. They were about to go in when a boy went in front of them.

He was dressed in a blue hoddie that covered his face, blue jeans and red sneaks. He was holding a sythe. His hands looked boney.

"No one gets passed if they had a good reason," The boy said in a demon voice.

"We going to get those creatures off mine place," Deadly said.

The boy then took off his hoddie to reviled a young skeleton boy with brown hair, grey eye(his right side is a gasping eye skocket) and white skull.

"Grim Jr.?" Wormtail asked.

"Aren't in that fancomic when your mine son when I'm older?" Mandy asked.

Grim Jr. gave a look of confusion.

"Let him come with us," Deadly sighed.

Grim Jr. shugged and went with Deadly, Mandy, Wormtail, Dash, Stich, Timmy and Gir.

They went in front of a guy. He looked at Deadly, screamed like a little girl and run through the path way.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," Deadly commented.

He still kept running.

"We're just-"

She sighed. The guy then got smacked in the place.

Deadly shrugged, then went in. She herd someone trying to get in. She turned to see Gir on the spinning thing.

Gir then fell to the ground. He gave a nevous smile.

Deadly and the others rolled their eyes.

They went to the center of the town. Deadly looked around.

"It's quiet," Deadly commented.

They looked around.

"Too quiet," Mandy said.

Gir went over to a toy house and pulled the lever next to it. All of them looked at it, then a corus of puppets came out.

"Welcome to Lalaville, such a perfect town."

"Oh, mine god," Deadly said disturbed.

"Here are some rules, let's lay them down. Don't wave, stay in line and we'll get along fine. Lalaville is a perfect place."

Everyone looked at this stunned.

"Please get the grass. Sine your shoes, wipe your-"

They then show their butts. Everyone but Gir looked stunned. Wormtail put his hand to his face.

"Dear mother of lord..." He said under his breath.

"-face. Lalaville is, Lalaville is, Lalaville is a perfect plaaaaaaaaaaaace."

As that annoying song ends, It took a picture. A picture came out to show the group stunned. That was they looked like right now.

"...Wow," Gir said, "LET'S DO THAT AGIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He was about to pulled the lever agian when Deadly grabbed him.

"Don't even think about it," Deadly sneered.

"Awwwwwwwww, somebody needs a hug."

Deadly looked scared. Gir then hugged her. Deadly then run around the place, screaming "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!"

Everyone else sweat dropped. Then they herd music at the far end of the town.

"It's must be the toriment," Grim Jr. said.

He put his hoddie over his head.

"That way you won't be sentance to that place?" Mandy asked.

Grim Jr. nodded.

"That and so those pesky fangirls won't find me."

Everyone else looked at Grim Jr. blankly.

"..."

They then were in the walking center where the event was taking. Gir was humming the song they herd before they got there.

"Aright, your on a way for an early death," Deadly said to Gir blankly.

"Sorry," Gir said.

Then they herd Lalavala talking to all the female wirriors and flamers.

"-And so who ever wins gets the honor of rescuing the Prince of Doom from the keep of the demon puff girl. Yayaya, let the tourniment begin."

A card the said 'Clap you idiots,' and all of them were clapping.

Deadly and the others went to the front of the stage. All of them gasped.

"Who the heck are they?" One of the flamers asked.

"It's hedious," Olga commented in disgust.

"That's not nice," Deadly said.

The others watched.

"It's just a dog."

Gir gave a confused look.

Olga rolled her eyes. She then got an idea.

"New plan," She said in an uncaring tone.

Deadly listened up and smirked.

"The one who kills the demon killer and her little friends wins," Lalavala sneered.

Deadly and the others got scared looks on thier faces.

"Get them," She sneered.

The flamers and knights conored them all. Deadly was backing away.

"Now, let's not get hasty," Deadly said.

She then hit a table of root beer. Deadly got an idea.

"Can't we settled this over to paint?" She asked.

They kept getting closer.

"No?" Deadly asked.

She gave a smirked.

"Well then-"

She drank a cup of root beer, then got out her giant dagger knife.

"-come on!"

She sliced the root beer tank. The knights and flamers got hit with too much root beer that their system can't handle.

Timmy got on one of the tanks and crushed the flamers with it. Blood came out of thier bodies.

Gir went up to two flamers.

"I loved you," Gir said.

The two flamers then exploied.

Grim Jr. was surounded by flamers. He got out his sythe.

"I always wanted to do this," He said.

He then used the sythe to killed off all the flamers in one swpie.

"We luff you Grim Jr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled two girls from the audeance.

Grim Jr. went up to the other flamers and sladed them all.

Mandy was conored by flamers.

"No one is more eviler then us," They sneered.

"Well," Mandy said darkly, "you never had true power before."

A demon shadow went toward them and ate their bodies, since they didn't had souls.

Mandy smirked, then her shadow went back to her.

Wormtail looked at the flamers.

"Your storys suck," They sneered.

Wormtail twiched. He then got a random dagger from his sneaker. He used it to slattered all of the flamers.

"NOBODY FLAMES MINE STORIES AND LIVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

Dash and Stich looked at him blankly.

"..."

They then took care of the flamers around them. The crowd booed.

Deadly took one of the flamers inside a horse pen. She hit him really hard until he exploied. The crowd then cheered.

A flamer by the name of Slim Ken was going to hurt Deadly. The crowd gasped.

Deadly got a dagger and stabbed him on the side.

She then pumbled him to the ground.

"Give then the chair!" One of the crowd yelled.

Deadly got out a random chair. She then tossed it and got a chair with spikes all over them. She kept hitting him with it.

She then slattered him until his body was bleding all over. Olga put her hand over face.

"Dear god..." She muttered under her breath.

She spinned his body and tossed him to Grim Jr., Mandy, Wormtail, Timmy, Stich, Dash and Gir. Gir hit his head like a bell.

The crowd gave a cheer. Deadly like the adtention.

"Thanks for watching," She said.

"We'll be here until Thrusday," Gir yelled at random.

Olga waved her hand. A bunch of knights got arrows going to shot them.

"We're dead," Mandy commented.

"Not all of us," Timmy commented, "Gir's a robot, Grim Jr.'s alreadly dead and Deadly's a demon that has a resitance to death."

She faced the screan.

"It's like Serviare with higher stakes," She said.

"Should I give the orders?" Dr. X asked.

"I got a better idea," Lalavala muttered.

"I annoced our victors," Olga annouced.

Deadly gave a confused look.

"What the heck?"

"Congradulations," Olga said in a cheerful voice, "you and your little friends are going on a nobal quest."

Deadly faced her.

"Quest?" Deadly asked, "I'm already on a freakin' quest! To get mine home back!!!!!!!!!"

Lalavala gave her a confused look.

"Your home?"

"Yes, where you put those freakin' creatures," Deadly said.

Olga pondered.

"I give you it back, if you go on this quest. Everything back down to the last blood stained box and the swatters as good as gone"

Deadly looked around her.

"What kind of quest?" Deadly asked.

* * *

(an: This is really a deleted sceane to the movie. I put it in here because I like it.) 

Lalavala was on her board, pointing to all of the things on it.

"Just pictured it," Olga said, "skyscrapers, mashions, beauty parolers, mini malls."

She faced the people she was talking to.

"Yes, it's a Lala world after all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The last word echoed.

"Ummmmmmmm, aren't we here to talk about the quest?" Deadly asked.

"Ah, yes, of course," Olga said.

"Oh, look! A tatdetio stand!" Gir yelled.

Gir was about to run to a model tacho bell when Olga slapped him with her stick.

"BAD DOGGIE! GET DOWN! GET DOWN!"

Gir then went down. Olga faced Deadly.

"Your house wasn't yours in the first place," She said in a sedmi caring voice.

Deadly blinked.

"I own the place all along," She said.

Deadly turned her head down, sad.

"However, I can give you your place back."

Olga went in front of a model of a castle. On the front was a little demon power puff girl model.

"All you got to do is sladed a demon-"

She knocked the model down.

"-and rescure mine prince."

She took out a model of her prince out of the castle.

"What if I don't do your dirty work?" Deadly asked.

"Well," Olga said, "I hope you had a lot of time to spend with your new friends."

She fliped the head of the doll to reviled a button. She pressed it.

Then, a tunnal went toward Deadly. When it got closed to her, it opened ot reviled a bunch of creatures. It piled over Deadly. The tunnal then went back up.

Lalavala smirked, then picked up a Mr.Herimen and Mandom Foster doll.

"Isn't life wonderful here Miss Foster?" Olga said sounding like Mr. Heriman.

"Why yes, Mr. Herimen," Olga went on with Miss Foster,"I love life here at Deadly's place. We could stay for ever and ever and ever."

The last word echoed in Deadly's mind. Deadly looked a bit scared at the though.

* * *

"So, let me get this steright," Gir said, "You going to rescue a prince in order to recused a prince but it isn't yours in the first so you really-" 

Gir's head then exploied. Deadly looked at Gir.

"Didn't he paied attention at that meeting?" Deadly asked.

"Now I know why they deleted that sceane in the ornigal movie," Mandy muttered under her breath.

They walked on.

"You know, there's more to demon killers then others think," Deadly said.

"Like what?" Gir said, who somehow got his head back on.

"Well, killer demons are like onions," Deadly commented.

"They stink?" Gir asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Or they make peo-"

Deadly looked ticked off.

"IT'S LAYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her, stunned.

"Onions had layers, demon killers had layers," She explained, "YOU GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She stormed off.

"Not everyone likes onions," Gir said.

He then runned up to Deadly.

"Everybody likes cakes, they had layers."

Deadly twiched.

"I don't give a freakin' crap what everyone likes. I'm not like a cake," Deadly said blankly.

The others went on.

"So, your kind is just like onions?" Timmy asked.

"Yes," Deadly said.

They went on their way.

"Pafieas are the most delious thing in the damn planet," Gir said.

Everyone else just sighed.


	5. Bell the demon puff girl

The group walked up to a hill near sunset. Deadly walked up to the top. She sighed.

"I guess we can stopped for the night," Deadly said.

* * *

Everyone but Deadly was fast asleep. She looked at the star filled sky. 

"The stars looked peaceful," Deadly muttered.

She sighed.

"I wished my life is as simple as the stars..."

* * *

The next Deadly woke up to see the others trying to put the fire out. 

She saw Gir running around, on fire.

Deadly sighed. She turned her eyes blood red.

A shadow shallowed all the flames whole. The others looked scared.

"Let's get moving," Deadly said blankly.

* * *

The group were at the mountain. They were about to go on it when they herd a voice. 

"WAIT!"

They turned to see Red. She was huffing and puffing.

"Why the heck are you doing here?" Deadly asked.

"The others in your place, got captured," She said.

The others went wide eyed.

"Lalavala went in with her army and took them all. Gaz, Grim and I manage to get ourselves and a few others out, but not all."

Her eyes spilled tears.

"They took Iggy," She said.

The others were silent.

"You can come with us," Grim Jr. said.

The others shrugged.

"I though Princess is the only brat who did that," Deadly muttered.

(an: It's going take place during Jussonic's parody of sherk.)

"At least she trapped them in there and wait for you guys to return," Red said, "though you had ten days and she'll killed them all."

Deadly sighed.

"I want off my place, not dead," She muttered under her breath.

They then climb the mountain with their new team mate. Gir then waved his paw.

"Mandy, did you do that?" Gir said, "My mouth was opend and everything."

Mandy death glaired Gir.

"If it was me, you'll be dead," Mandy said.

Deadly sniffed the air.

"It's brimestone," Deadly commented, "we're closed."

"Suuuuuuuuuure it was," Gir said sarcasticly.

They then looked at the castle. It looked like one of the dark castles.

"Nice place," Mandy commented, "but look at the location."

She walked on. The others wondered if she was joking or serious.

Gir looked at the bridge.

"Remember that onion thing?" Gir asked.

Deadly rolled her eyes.

"Well, we doggies don't had layers. We are scared beyound their sleaves." Gir commented, scared.

"Dogs don't had sleaves," Grim Jr. commented.

"You know what I mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of hights," Dash commented.

"No, I'm just uncomferable going on a rickty bridge over a river of blasing lava!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir said with some sarcasium.

"Look, we'll take this one baby step at a time." Stich commented.

"Really?" Gir said.

"Yes," Everyone else said.

Wormtail, Mandy, Red, Grim Jr. and Timmy went acrossed first so they can show Gir it was safe.

"You know he could fly acrossed?" Grim Jr. asked.

"No such thing as common sense in any cartoon until the last mintue," Mandy muttered.

"Now just don't look down and you'll be fine," Deadly said.

Gir nodded. He went in front of everybody.

"I feel safe," Dash said sarcasticly.

Gir was doing fine, until he step on a weak board. It feel in the lava pit.

"I'M LOOKING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir yelled.

He screamed and tried to get back.

"You did fine on the other half," Dash said blankly.

"I know that side's safe!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deadly sighed.

"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled, "Go back. I don't had the time for this."

She rocked the bridge.

"Stop that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir yelled in fear.

"What?" Deadly asked.

Deadly got an idea.

'Go on,' She mouthed to the others.

They nodded, then went to the other side.

Deadly smirked.

"Oh, do what," Deadly said, "this?"

She shocked the bridge.

"Yes that!" Gir said, sounding like he gotton through with her.

"Yes, do it?" She said with a smirk, "Ok."

She then kept shacking the bridge. Gir screamed like a little girl. When he got there, he still screamed like a little girl until he relized he was on the other side(which took five minutes).

"Got you," Deadly said.

She and the others went in.

"Cool."

* * *

They were in the castle. Deadly picked up a random blood stain helmet and put it on her head, hiding her face and hair. 

"Did you find the prince yet?" Gir yelled.

"Shush," Mandy said, "we don't want the demon to find us."

"Got it," Gir said in a deeper version of his own voice.

They then walked on. Then, Gir found a blood stained corspe. He screamed and got on Mandy's head.

"..."

Deadly got Gir off her head.

"Two words Gir," Deadly said, "Shut the heck up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's four words," Mandy commented.

Deadly sighed.

"Me, Mandy, Grim Jr., Red and Wormtail are going to find the demon," Deadly commented, "Gir, Timmy, Stich and Dash are going to find stairs."

"I though we were looking for the prince," Dash said.

"The prince is in the highest room in the tallest tower waiting to get freakin' saved," Deadly said.

"Are you sure?" Stich asked.

"I read it in a book once," Deadly commented.

They then went seperate directions.

"I'm the stairs master!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir yelled as they were looking for the stairs.

"Just shut up Gir, ok?" Dash asked.

Little did they know that someone was watching them.

* * *

Deadly and whoever was with her looked at a really tall tower. 

"Least we know where the damn prince is," Mandy said.

"But where's the-" Deadly asked.

* * *

"DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of them yelled. 

A blast shot at them. Chasing them was the demon.

It was a shadow demon with a long shadow dress, black flaming hair, claws and white demon eyes. It chased them.

Deadly looked to see the demon chasing them.

"That was...irontic."

Grim Jr. got his sythe, Red got out her wolf blade, Wormtail got out his dagger and Deadly got out her giant dagger knife.

Mandy got her own dark power. They went to get the demon.

The demon rolled her eyes. She made all of them fly to the tower.

Deadly then crashed body first. All of the girls got knocked out. Wormtail and Grim Jr. found themselves in a room of a certain someone.

* * *

The others were running away. The demon chased them. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-we're going to died-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dash yelled.

Then, they find themselves trapped. They looked to see the demon. It smirked.

"What really pointy teeth you had!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gir yelled in fear.

Timmy then got an idea.

"I think they are beauthiful," Timmy commented.

The demon stopped.

"Did you used bleach or something, because that's one hot smile you had." Timmy said.

The demon made a love strucked smile.

"Did I mention the minty freshness?" He added.

"And you know what else?" Gir said, "you're a-"

The demon trasformed to reviled a girl.

She was nine years old with long white hair, white eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black head band, white dress with a black line through it, long white socks and black dress shoes.

"-a girl?" Gir finished.

"Of course you're a girl," Timmy said, "you look so hot that you had to be one."

The girl giggled.

"Not a singal boy has been nice to me before," She commented.

Timmy blushed.

She flew up to him.

"Mine name's Bell," The girl said.

She blinked.

"Is there something in your eye?" Timmy asked.

She blow some smoke to make a heart around Timmy.

"I think she's crushing on you," Dash whispered.

Timmy blushed.

"We can spend time in my lair," She said.

She captured Timmy in mid air.

She faced the others.

"Just because your friend's hot, doesn't mean you can get away from me easily," She sneered.

Bell turned her hand back to her demon way. It cacooned them all but Gir.

"Expect for the dog," Bell said.

She picked Gir up.

"He's coming with me."

She hugged Gir.

"She likes me," Gir said.

"Um, Deadly, anyone? HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy yelled.

Bell got a dark orb around the three. They then disappeared.

"I wet myself!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stich yelled.

The others back away slowly.

* * *

Deadly rubbed her head. The other girls got their coniceness back. 

The boy saw them and gave a smirk.

"_Finally!!!!!!!!!_" He thoughed to himself.

Deadly turned and saw the boy.

"Are you this Zim guy?" Deadly asked.

The boy faced them.

"Yes, I am the power prince Zim," He said.

Deadly and the others looked at him.

"You and your little friends are very strong and I am honored to be with you of being rescued."

The others looked at him blankly.

"BE HONORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was an arward silence.

"..."

"Can we get the heck out now?" Deadly said.

"Shouldn't we go through the window?" Zim asked.

Deadly grabbed him.

"It's not the freakin' middle ages!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled.

She pulled him by the hair.

"Could I at least know your bloody name?" He yelled.

They we at the end of the stairs.

"It's Deadly," She said.

Zim rolled his eyes.

"Here's a tocken of mine graditute," Zim said.

He passed her a random hankie.

"...Thanks, I guess," Deadly said.

She then wipe her face. She passed Zim the hankie back.

"..."

They then herd a cute little giggle. Zim looked shocked.

"You didn't slade her?!?!?!?!?!" He shouted.

"Let's just say she's the way we met," She muttered.

"Shouldn't you fight her first?"

Deadly looked at him.

" That's what the other knights did."

"Yeah, right they go to their bloody death," Deadly said, pointed to a random blood stained corspe.

"Good point."

Deadly then went stright to a door.

"The exit's over there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim said, pointing to his left.

Deadly sighed.

"I had to save my friends and ass," Deadly commented.

She opened the door.

"What kind of knight are you?!?!?!?!?!"

Deadly faced him with a hidden smirk.

"One of the kind."

She then went to battle the demon.


End file.
